I'm with you
by Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's
Summary: Tu eres Carly Shay, y piensas que nadie esta contigo, pero un noche sola, parada en un puente y esperando por alguien que nunca llego, te encuentras a la persona que estará contigo.


**Hola, bueno, sé que no he terminado de actualizar una historia, pero tenía ganas de hacer este Songfic, es la primera vez que escribo un Songfic, asi que por favor piedad.**

**Song: I'm With You.****  
****Album: Let Go****  
****Artist: Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

El lugar se encontraba solo, si nadie, oscuro, solo estabas tú parada cerca a un puente esperando por Mike, él te prometió que irían juntos al parque, y que él te esperaría cerca al puente en el que estas, pensaste que tal vez se le hizo tarde, lo esperaste más tiempo, pero estabas segura de que ya era tarde y que él no llegaría.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

Ya había empezado a llover, y tú seguías hay perada, esperanzada de que tal vez, solo tal vez, llegaría, el único ruido era el de la lluvia que caía desde el cielo, hasta el piso, tocando tú rostro y cualquier parte descubierta de tú cuerpo, escuchaste con más atención, pero igual, solo el sonido de la lluvia.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?__  
__Won't somebody come take me home?__  
_

Estabas ya preocupada, ¿acaso no había alguien que se preocupara por ti?, ¿acaso no le interesabas a nadie ya? ¿No le interesabas a Spencer, que era tú hermano, o a Freddie, que era tu mejor amigo, o a Gibby, que también era tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera a Wendy, que era tu mejor amiga desde que se conocieron?

_It's a damn cold night__  
__trying figure out this life_

Ya empezaba a hacer mas frio, demasiado frio, no tenias nada que te abrigara, solo la ropa que llevabas puesta, algo que no abriga mucho que digamos, pero ese frio te di tiempo para meditar, para tratar de entender lo injusta y rara que es esta vida, no tenias a tu padre porque estaba en la marina, tú madre había muerto cuando estabas pequeña y ahora nadie se preocupaba por ti, que ajusticia tan grade, pensaste.

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

Tanto tiempo meditando, paraste a pensar ¿tal vez hay alguien que te quiera?, ¿alguien que te tome de la mano y te conduzca a algún lugar? Lo hay, si lo hay, dejaste de pensar, y suspiraste, viste una silueta acercándose donde tú estabas, te preocupaste, ¿y si era un ladrón? Trataste de correr, pero tus pies no respondían, cada vez estaba más cerca, mucho más cerca, te encontrabas demasiado asustada, cuando te diste cuenta ya estaba parada frente a ti, era una chica, rubia, tenía unos ojos azules oscuros y una cara angelical, era hermosa, una chica demasiado hermosa, ella te tomo de la mano, y por un momento pensaste ¿esa es la persona que estaba esperando, la que te quería? Y empezaron a caminar, no la conocías pero la seguiste.

_I'm with you_

-¿qué haces a estas horas afuera y sola?- pregunto la chica con la que estabas caminando sin mirarte, la volteaste a mirar, se veía demasiado hermosa, por un momento te asusto ese pasamiento, pero después no te intereso.

-estaba esperando a alguien- respondiste posando la miraba de nuevo al frente.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here i know_

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno, o eso creías tú, llegaron a un callejón, te asustaste, y al parecer la chica sintió que estabas asustada apretó tú mano y se acero a tú oído.

-tranquila, yo estoy contigo-

Entraron más al callejo, y te diste cuenta de que había una puerta, viste como la chica forzaba la cerradura, ¿acaso era un criminal?, pensaste, pero no te asusto, algo te decía que ella era de confianza.

Al entrar viste que se trataba de una discoteca, te diste cuenta de que ya nadie tomaba tú mano y que tampoco la chica estaba contigo, desapareció, como si de un ninja se tratara, te entristeció, ya que le querías dar las gracias. Seguiste caminando y empezaste a buscar si había una cara conocida.

_Cos nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no-one likes to be alone_

Estabas entrando al Lugar, caminando buscando un asiento para sentarte y descansar un poco, un viste a un tipo bailando con una chica rubia, eso te hizo recordar a aquella chica, que ni siquiera le preguntaste el nombre, te fuiste acercando más a ellos, y el tipo soltó a la otra chica y se acerco a ti, tú lo empujaste y seguiste caminando, te sentaste en una silla que estaba en frente de una barra, y te pusiste a pensar porque todo te sale mal, primero, Mike no asistió, después empezó a llover y ahora estabas sola, aunque no todo es malo, estaba esa chica, pensaste.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody take me home?_

Y de Nuevo ese pensamiento paso por tú cabeza, acaso nadie se preocupada por ti, acaso no valías nada, acaso nadie está en tu búsqueda para llevarte a casa.

-¡¿ACASO VALGO MIERDA?- gritaste sin importar quien volteara a mirarte, estabas enojada, solo te sentías bien pensando en la chica que te trajo hasta aquí.

-no vales mierda- sentiste como te susurraban al oído, y reconociste esa voz de inmediato, era la chica, te volteaste a verla, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que te gusto y también sonreíste, ella señalo la silla que estaba a tu lado indicándote si se podía sentar, tú sonreíste aun más mientras le indicabas que se sentara.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

Empezaste a recordar desde cuando estabas en el puente y como llegaste aquí, sonreíste a recordar tu mano con la de aquella chica, o cuando te susurro, sentiste una electricidad por todo tú cuerpo se sentía tan bien, deseaste tomarle la mano de nuevo, o que ella te vuelva a susurra en tú oído, pero temiste que tal vez ella crea que estás loca, o algo así, todo en ese momento era muy, muy, muy confuso, tal vez, solo tal vez estés loca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sam, y ¿tu?-

-Carly-

-¿vamos?-

-¿a dónde?-

-a donde tú quieras-

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i_

_i'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you._

Saliste de aquel lugar junto con Sam, y caminaron sin rumbo alguno, aun hacia frio, ella te ofreció la chaqueta que tenia puesta, sonreíste al ver que ella también lo hacía, y la tomaste, caminaron y rato más y sentiste como ella tomaba tú mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los tuyos, te encanto la sensación, y desde ese preciso momento supiste que ella era la persona que querías, que ella _estaría contigo y tú con ella._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, tengo una historia, pero es Seddie, pero también me encanta esta pareja, lean mi perfil si quieren, bueno gracias, y review.**


End file.
